fanfictionfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Gevallen Engel: Hoofdstuk 21
right Rijk van de Astronomie, het jaar 1733. Adamaris zat in stilte op haar stoel. Een lichte bries woei door de ruimte en liet de gordijnen zachtjes heen en weer wiegen. De zon ging bijna onder en de schemering wierp een zachtroze licht naar binnen in de kamer. Ze ademde diep in en sloot haar ogen. Dan legde ze haar handen op de toetsen en begon ze te spelen. Een nieuw paar handen voegde zich toe aan de muziek en Cheryl verschoof een beetje om meer plaats te krijgen op de lange pianokruk. 'Je bent hier heel goed in,' zei ze met zachte stem. 'Jij ook,' antwoordde Adamaris. In stilte speelden ze verder en Naito bleef zelfs een poosje in de deuropening staan. Toen het spel afgelopen was liep Cheryl de kamer uit. Adamaris bleef zitten en keek naar het bed waar Rosanna lag. Ze slaakte een diepe zucht en stond op om achter Cheryl aan te gaan. Ze had een goede band geschept met het heksenmeisje en ze hadden ook graag wel eens een duel samen in de trainingszaal, maar die avond zouden ze gaan kajakken. Ze liep naar haar kast toe en nam er een dikke, zachte trui uit die ze over haar hoofd zou moeten trekken. Maar die zou ze pas aan doen als het kouder werd op het midden van het meer en wanneer de zon onder was; nu droeg ze nog een korte t-shirt dat een deel van haar buik bloot liet en een nauwsluitende zwarte broek. Ze liep de kamer uit met een handdoek in haar hand en ging achter Cheryl aan de gang in. De twee meisjes liepen richting de voordeuren en wandelden het kiezelpad op. Adamaris was verzonken in haar gedachten nu het nog kon; daarna zou ze haar concentratie richten op het kajakken. Rosanna was al enkele weken lang in coma. Toen ze de kamer was komen binnenvallen had Adamaris niets vreemds gedacht omdat het vast door de alcohol van het feest kwam, maar Rosanna had geen hartslag en Adamaris had meteen alarm geslagen. Darren - die op dat moment dichtbij was - was Adriel gaan halen en die was even later de kamer uitgelopen om ze te vertellen dat Rosanna een poosje niet wakker zou worden maar dat ze wel zou leven. Adamaris maakte haar hoofd helder en rende naar de steigers toe met Cheryl op de hielen. De blaadjes van de bloesems dwarrelden door de lucht en landden op het donkere hout toen ze naar een kajak toeliepen met de peddels in hun handen. 'Ik voor, jij achter?' stelde Adamaris voor.'Jij bent beter in sturen.' 'Oké,' zei Cheryl en ze liet Adamaris er eerst in kruipen. Ze stopte de handdoek achter haar rug om comfortabeler te zitten en hem droog te houden en de trui stopte ze onder haar achterwerk. Cheryl ging achterin zitten en maakte de kajak los. Even later dreven ze het meer op en Adamaris begon te peddelen. Haar armen brandden na een poosje, maar dit hoorde bij het opwarmen en als ze gewoon door deed zou het zo over zijn. Ze voelde zo nu en dan vissen en stukken drijfhout tegen de onderkant van de kajak botsen en al gauw waren ze het meer uit en gleden ze over een rivier heen die vol lag met witte bloesemblaadjes. 'Zullen we weer trainen vanavond?' vroeg Cheryl opgewekt. 'Ja, dat is goed!' glimlachte Adamaris. Ze liet haar hand in het water - dat nu lekker warm aanvoelde - glijden en ving de bloesems op met haar vingers. 'Hoe kom je trouwens aan je litteken? Ik zie het nu pas omdat je je haar altijd los draagt. Niet dat het lang genoeg is om er veel mee te doen..' vroeg Cheryl onzeker. Adamaris wist wel dat het litteken dat haar haargrens sierde zichtbaar was nu ze een strak staartje had gemaakt en niet het losse dat ze anders had. 'Ik heb wel meer littekens,' zei ze, en ze schoof een stukje van haar shirt omlaag waar grote, diepe witte krassen zichtbaar waren op haar schouder.'Ik was slachtoffer van een explosie en daarna leefde ik een poosje in de wildernis. Daar is het doden of gedood worden.' Cheryl knikte.'Ik heb ook wat goede littekens hoor,' zei ze en ze legde haar peddel ook even neer. Adamaris draaide zich om en keek hoe het heksenmeisje een deel van haar lokken die over haar voorhoofd hingen wegveegde. Daar was een heel diep litteken zichtbaar. 'Hoe kom je er aan?' 'Gabe is enger dan je denkt, hoor,' zei Cheryl alleen maar en ze liet haar haren weer vallen.'Kom, we gaan door.' De meisjes peddelden door tot de zon onder was gegaan en het kouder werd. Dan trokken ze hun truien aan en gingen ze nog een poosje door. Uiteindelijk kwamen ze aan bij een klein meertje waar ze zouden moeten omdraaien. Alleen... 'Huh? Ik ben hier nog nooit geweest!' riep Cheryl uit. Ze maakte de kajak vast aan een boomstammetje en sprong eruit terwijl Adamaris het water insprong en achter haar aan ging. 'Hoe bedoel je? We zijn gewoon rechtdoor gevaren...' zei ze. 'Nee, dat kan niet! De rivier gaat door tot aan een van de grote steden!!' Cheryl keek verward om zich heen. De twee meisjes keken elkaar met een frons en glinsterende ogen aan en gingen dan als door een stil teken rug een rug staan, om zich heen kijkend. 'Magie. Het moet wel,' prevelde Cheryl. Adamaris knikte zwijgend. 'Wacht hier, ik ga daar in de bosjes kijken,' zei Cheryl en ze liep naar de struiken toe. Adamaris huiverde even en keek steeds weer over haar schouder. 'ADAMARIS!' klonk plots Cheryl's kreet. In een paar tellen was het heksenmeisje bij haar en gooide haar omver. Het geluid van staal tegen vlees klonk in haar oren en Cheryl schokte even terwijl de twee meisjes het water invielen. Een wolk van rood bloed verspreidde zich door het water en hoestend brak Adamaris door het oppervlak, wild om zich heen kijkend of ze Cheryl kon zien. Het meisje had een dolk voor haar opgevangen en nu was er geen spoor meer van haar te bekennen. Eerder nog; ze wisten ook niet waar de aanvaller was. Adamaris dook onder en zwom wat dieper om Cheryl te zoeken. Ze moest zich haasten. Ze zag het heksenmeisje half watertrappelen terwijl ze een dolk uit haar schouder trok. Adamaris ging er gauw heen en schudde met haar hoofd. Als Cheryl dat deed zou ze nog meer bloed verliezen. De dolk was het enige wat de vloed blokkeerde. Ze zwommen samen weer naar de oever en klauterden door het slib op het gras. Toen werd Cheryl neergeslagen door een persoon die Adamaris niet meer kon zien; ook zij kreeg namelijk iets tegen haar achterhoofd en alles werd zwart. left Hoofdstuk 20 ��O�� Hoofdstuk 22 Einde! Ik heb dit hoofdstuk gelezen Op 5 punten geef ik dit hoofdstuk... 5 (Geweldig!) 4 (Goed!) 3 (Oké) 2 (Bwah) 1 (Nah) Niet vergeten om een comment achter te laten over wat je van dit hoofdstuk vond! Als je vragen hebt over het verhaal, stuur dan een mailtje naar Gevallen.Engel.04@gmail.com. right Categorie:Gevallen Engel Categorie:Gevallen Engel: hoofdstukken Categorie:IJsdroom Vogeltje